In the field of weight lifting, barbells are used in weight training and bodybuilding. Barbells consist of an elongated bar that is loaded at either end with weights. The amount of weight is changed by the addition or removal of weight plates installed on each end of the bar. The length of the bar depends upon the manufacturer and in certain instances the proposed event. For instance, a men's Olympic barbell is 7.2 feet long and weighs approximately 44 lbs. A women's Olympic barbell is approximately 6.6 feet long and weighs 33 lbs. While there is no fixed length for the barbell, stands are typically placed inside the weights and catch the bar. This limits the catch area for the barbell making it more difficult to set down once the individual has performed an event.
The type of bar may also vary depending upon the use, and whether the bar is used in competition. Typically barbells are used in the form of free weights and the motion is not determined by, or limited by, a machine that carries the weights. The weight lifter of a free weight is able to lift the weight without being constrained by a predetermined path. The weight lifter must not only lift the free barbell with weights but stabilize the motion throughout the lift. The result is a lifting exercise that not only builds muscle but causes the weight lifter to develop dimensional stability during the lift.
Power lifting requires use of a stiffer bar for heavy weights such as those used in the squat. These bars may be longer to allow loading of additional weights and thicker to deform less under the load. Essentially, barbells can be used for many different exercises, which causes different weights to be used, different sized bars to be employed, both in length and diameter, as well as flexibility. Known barbell exercises include the bench press, the incline barbell press, the close grip bench press, the standing curl, the reverse curl, the wrist curl, the overhead press, the shrug, the bentover row, the upright row, clean and jerk, the deadlift, the stiff legged deadlift, squats, hack squats, and the snatch. This invention is directed to the weightlifting techniques known as the “clean & jerk” and the “snatch”.
The result is the weight lifter is required to either have multiple stands to address the various configurations, or limit the type of lift that can be done with the barbell. A problem with free weights is their potential to cause injury. The weights are directly loaded onto the end of the elongated bar making it difficult for a weight lifter to get into a proper position for lifting of the barbell for use, and releasing the barbell after use. This problem can be reduced by the use of spotters, which is not always possible. The placement of a barbell on a conventional stand can be used to position the weights at a designated height, but lack ease of adjustability. For instance, due to the weight involved the weight lifter must take breaks between lifts and/or alternate with others for use of the barbell. Each weight lifter may be of a different height and movement of a weight barbell to a particular height can be difficult and time consuming. When a weight lifter is performing a frontal squat, the ability to lift the barbell safely is dependent upon the barbell being at an ideal height and assuring that the barbell is horizontally level. Typically a barbell is used in conjunction with a stand wherein barbell holders are adjusted in height through counting of securement pins or marking indicia.
Self-spotting machines have addressed eliminating the need for one or more spotters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,959 discloses a barbell assist device utilizing a motor-driven yoke assembly. The yoke assembly provides cables that extend around sheaves and downwardly from each end of the housing to support a barbell over a weight bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,826 discloses a device utilizing a winch assembly to retract and release cables supporting the barbell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,394 discloses a spotter system for weightlifters employing a pneumatic piston and cylinder. The cylinder provides lift assistance to the barbell through a lever arm, chain drive, pulley and cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,721 discloses a weightlifter's exercise apparatus utilizing two motor-assisted assemblies supporting a barbell through cables attached to each end. Although the two motors allow independent assist from each side, no positive method is disclosed to ensuring user-control of the weights before disengaging the supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,852 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,208 disclose a device that was intended to elevate a barbell with weights and hold the barbell in a stable elevated position so weights can be removed and replaced. The barbell seat is tapered in a laterally outward direction so that the weights that are closest to the middle of the bar rest on the higher part of the seat. The barbell weights that are further from the middle of the bar are elevated and can be removed.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0183818 discloses a device intended to elevate a barbell so that the weights can be removed. The device teaches a barbell support comprising an elongated leverage handle that is affixed to at least one pivot foot. The barbell is placed in the cradle with the pivot foot against the ground. The leverage handle is manipulated to raise the cradle relative to the pivot foot and elevate the cradle and barbell above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,181 discloses a safety device for lifting a barbell loaded with barbell weights for safe removal of the barbell weights. The device can elevate a barbell containing very heavy weights off of the floor. The device can lift weights by rotating the device to gradually rotate a cam lobe underneath the barbell thereby lifting the barbell. The device serves as a barbell stand and will support the barbell in a stable position during removal of the weights.
What is lacking in the industry is a barbell jerk block that can be easily moved, can be lowered into a small stance, can be lifted to accommodate most any height, an include a means to track the level of the jerk blocks to assure the individual has a balanced foundation for the weight lifting exercises.